Inelubible
by Serendepia
Summary: En la vida existen sucesos que están destinados a ser de una determinada manera, cuando dos personas deben estar juntas, siempre encontraran la manera de reencontrarse, pase lo que pase. Nuestra rubia pareja favorita, se darán cuenta que al lugar que fueran, se encontraban ¿ será tal vez obra del destino? en este mundo extraño nada será como debe ser.


**Ineludible**

 _En la vida existen sucesos que están destinados a ser de una determinada manera, cuando dos personas deben estar juntas, siempre encontraran la manera de reencontrarse, pase lo que pase._

.

.

.

-Despierta Helena por favor, perdóname por lo estúpido que fui- trataba de sacudirla con desesperación, no quería dejarla partir aún.

-a a Albert.. Sabes que no cambiaría esto, por nada en el mundo, aunque sólo pude estar contigo un instante, ese instante hace que todo el esfuerzo valga la pena, te amo por favor, disfruta la vida que te regalo.- miro por última vez sus hechizantes ojos verdes esmeraldas, los cuales tantas veces deseo ver una mirada de amor y cariño hacia ella, ahora finalmente lo había conseguido, era el éxtasis de su vida. Acerco su mano al rostro de Albert con sus últimas fuerzas para acariciarlo lentamente y recordar por siempre su tacto y el calor que emanaba de su piel. De a poco, su mente empezó a mostrarle muchas secuencias de imágenes de lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento y lo único que deseo fue poder volver a verlo una vez más no le importaba, cómo y cuándo, sólo quería volver a verlo y poder finalmente perderse en él.

-Helena no me abandones, te lo suplico, sé que descubrí tarde estos sentimientos por ti, pero…por favor quédate conmigo prometo nunca fallarte, pero por favor lucha un poco más necesito que luches por mí- sus lágrimas escurrían por todo su rostro dándole un desagradable aspecto, sin embargo nada le interesaba, lo únicamente que podía sentir era su acongojado corazón que gritaba de dolor. Trato de aferrarse fuertemente al cuerpo de Helena como tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía, sin embargo cada segundo que pasaba se iba enfriando el cuerpo de Helena aún más, Albert aún no quería aceptar el hecho de que la única mujer que lo había entendido y amado estuviese muriendo por su culpa, no sabía cómo iba a seguir adelante con ese remordimiento _. -_ ¡Como pude ser tan torpe! ¡Como pude no darme cuenta antes! ¡Como pude ser tan ciego- cuando dijo esto último, gritó de una manera ensordecedora él estaba lleno de frustración, ya que él sabía lo que iba a suceder.

Helena lo miro por última vez con lo que le quedaba de vida y susurro: _Te amo y lo siento…_

En ese momento, se escucha un sonido persistente de ultratumba en la habitación, esté provenía de la máquina que registraba el ritmo cardiaco de Helena, el cual anunciaba que ella había muerto. En ese instante, ingreso un médico a la habitación para declarar la hora de muerte de la paciente.

-Señor, necesito que salga de la habitación está causando inconvenientes para poder retirar el cuerpo, usted ya sabe el protocolo, le fue explicado antes de ingresar aquí.

-Ustedes no saben de qué hablan, son una bola de imbéciles, yo no pienso moverme de este lugar nunca, Helena me necesita yo la necesito, así que háganme un favor y déjenme en paz. –

-Señor le vuelvo a reiterar, la paciente ya ha muerto por favor retírese por las buenas antes que llame a seguridad y le dé una buena ejem usted entiende-

Albert se sintió asqueado de la situación, así que opto por irse por las buenas, la miró por última contemplándola completamente, recordando cada detalle de su bello rostro y se quedó observando más de lo necesario; miro sus rosados y gruesos labios y en un instante de osadía se acercó a su deseable boca y la beso como nunca había besado a alguien como si su vida dependiera de ello y lo único que podía pensar era en volver a verla.

.

 **Hillowood en el presente.**

Estaba un adolecente de cabello rubio, alto, masculino, fortachón con una linda piel bronceada la cual hacia resaltar sus alucinantes ojos verdes y además de tener una peculiar cabeza en forma de balón de futbol americano; este se encontraba alterado, agitado y bañado en sudor durmiendo en la cama de su habitación, en eso un sonido lo despertó de sorpresa y este sintió una singular sensación de vacío en su pecho y una pequeña lagrima comenzó a asomarse por su ojo, este se asombró, dado que hace años que no lloraba no desde ese suceso. Trato de levantarse, sin embargo su cabeza empezó a dolerle, por todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior, entonces intento rememorar lo que había soñado y sólo pudo pensar en unos bellos ojos azules pertenecientes a una bella mujer, no obstante esos fascinantes ojos nunca los había visto en su vida, probo seguir recordando otra cualidad de tan alucinante mujer, pero fracaso en el intento, debido a que la farra de la noche anterior le paso factura y comenzó a dolerle aún más su cabeza, por eso se empeñó en seguir durmiendo para poder mitigar un poco el dolor de cabeza, pero fue infructuoso, ya que comenzó a sonar la alarma de su reloj por toda la habitación, miro por última vez hastiado la hora y decido levantarse para poder llegar temprano a la preparatoria ese dia, ya que sería el primer dia de su último año.

-¡Diablos! Estoy harto de esto, sólo quiero dormir en paz una maldita noche sin tener estos misteriosos sueños- con ese último pensamiento en mente fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, ya que sabía que nadie se lo prepararía, al entrar a la cocina y al verla tan vacía extraño por un segundo el ambiente familiar que había vivido en el pasado, llegó incluso a extrañar la extraña comida de su abuela y los insólitos consejos de su abuelo. Habían días que deseaba que todo fuera como antes, pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Al tratar de cocinar algo, se encontró la misma escena triste de todas las mañanas trastes sucios por todas partes, botellas vacías que habían sido bebidas de la noche anterior y un silencio abrumador. Miro la escena rápidamente y suspiro, no tenía mucho ánimo esa mañana por lo cual prefirió no desayunar e irse arreglar rápidamente, dado que se le estaba haciendo tarde para juntarse con Gerald.

Se dio una ducha fría rápidamente, para poder despertar y eligió un conjunto de vaquero, polera blanca, botas negras y una chaqueta de jeans, para ir ese dia.

.

.

Arnold se bajó de su moto y observo la preparatoria la cual había estado toda su vida y sintió una rara sensación como si las cosas fueran a cambiar ese año, salió de su ensoñación y fue a reunirse con su mejor amigo en el mundo, él cual lo esperaba como siempre en la entrada con una bebida energizante.

-Hola viejo ¿cómo estás?, tú rostro luce fatal hm hm hm- hicieron su clásico saludo el cual realizaban desde niños.

-No tanto como el tuyo Gerald- le saco la lengua, pero al realizar ese acto le empezó a doler nuevamente la cabeza, haciendo que pusiera una desagradable mueca.

-La pasamos muy bien anoche eh, toma te traje lo de siempre- le paso la energizante y Arnold se la arrebato prácticamente de sus manos y se la tomo de un sopetón.

\- me haz salvado, sabes que no funciono sin esto-tiro la botella en un bote cercano y empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, la cajetilla de cigarros y su encendedor.

\- Tan temprano y ya estas fumando arni, por lo menos espera hasta el medio dia- lo miro con cara de desaprobación.

\- que eres marica Gerald-o, sabes que esto mejora mi vida-le dio una bocanada larga a su cigarro

\- ¿Cómo que marica? ¿Acaso no viste con la clase de mujer que me fui anoche, después de la fiesta? Era una chica súper bonita, tenía un culo de maravilla y es porrista, ella me dijo que te conocía ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

¿Te fuiste con Sasha? Uf mejor cuídate, dicen que cuando va tras de alguien nunca lo suelta y tú no eres un tipo de compromisos-

\- Mejor vámonos viejo no quiero llegar tarde y estar castigado el primer dia. Además tenemos que ver nuestros horarios

.

.

.

En otro lado de la ciudad habían dos mejores amigas que se habían mudado hace poco tiempo a un departamento en medio de la ciudad de Hillowood a terminar su último año de preparatoria en la ciudad de su infancia, la cual habían abandonado para vivir sus propias aventuras y olvidar un poco el pasado.

-No puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo volvamos a esta ciudad- Estaba una linda chica rubia, de fascinantes ojos azules, de unas facciones exquisitas y un cuerpo de infarto, acomodando las últimas cajas de la mudanza.

\- Si, pero piensa Helga que esto será un trámite antes de la universidad además no creo que nos encontremos con nadie interesante. - tomaba las cajas que le iba pasando Helga para organizarla aunque era un poco dificultoso con los tacones altos que llevaba, se acomodó sus lentes azules que le quedaban espectacular con sus pequeños ojos marrones.

\- Vamos Helga apresúrate que vamos llegando tarde el primer dia y sabes lo importante que es para mí, además le dije a nuestros padres que seriamos responsables.-

-Cálmate hermana, si vamos a llegar a tiempo de eso me aseguro yo, ahora pásame unas golosinas-

.

.

Arnold y Gerald fueron a buscar sus respectivos horarios en la oficina del director, dándose cuenta que tenían varias clases en común y este les ordeno ir a la bienvenida del gimnasio velozmente, ya que iba a empezar el discurso de bienvenida.

-Espérame viejo, iré al baño antes de ir aburrirme a ese tonto discurso de todos los años, por lo menos deberían cambiar las frases o algo-

\- Lo sé, me impresiona como aguantamos el sueño, me iré adelantando para reservar asiento atrás, así podemos observar a las nuevas alumnas-

\- Tú nunca cambias galán.- le guiño un ojo

Arnold iba caminando lentamente rumbo al gimnasio cuando sintió que algo lo derrumbo al suelo y lo dejo boca abajo.

-Fíjate por donde caminas idiota, casi me fracturas-trato de levantarse lentamente, dado que le dolió todo.

\- ¡Oh, no! Tú casi me fracturas a mi tonto, deberías ser más educado y ayudarme- Helga estaba furiosa era el primer día y un tonto se atravesó en su camino y además hizo que su ropa se estropeara.

\- Tú deberías ayudarme a mí, tú me botaste- se sentó en el piso y se dio cuenta que era una chica la cual lo había botado.

\- Ash como sea… mejor me retiro- en ese instante ella lo miro a los ojos, quedando pasmada por un segundo que pareció una eternidad, por parte de él no fue distinto la situación, la admiro completamente quedando embobado nunca había visto una mujer más bella.

\- yo lo siento, no quise ser grosero-se paro y la ayudo a pararse, al tocarse las manos sintió una extraña sensación eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, lo cual nunca le había sucedido con ninguna chica en su vida. Helga estaba igual que Arnold, sus mejillas se empezaron a sonrojar sutilmente y tuvo una sorprendente sensación en el vientre.

\- Como sea, adiós tonto- se fue corriendo velozmente sin mirar atrás.

.

.

En el gimnasio un director comenzaba con el mismo discurso de bienvenida aburrido de siempre.

Gerald localizo a su amigo y se sentó junto a él, notando que este estaba un poco golpeado, desordenado y distraído.

-Viejo, viejo, ¿Qué te sucedió?- paso por frente de la cara de Arnold su mano.

\- ¿me estabas hablando? Gerald-

\- si de hace rato ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído?-

-nada sólo olvídalo- al decir esto, siguió admirando a esa loca niña rubia que lo había empujado antes y sintió que tal vez la había visto en el pasado y como si fuera magia al pensar en esto último, ella lo miro por un instante y corrió su rostro.

.

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Gracias por leer esto, sé que soy la peor persona del mundo por borrar mi historia anterior, sin embargo cuando escribí esa historia cada vez más iban surgiendo nuevas ideas que iban quedando incongruente con lo anterior, además mi forma de ver el amor, la vida fue cambiando y transformándose, por eso les traigo esta loca idea que espero quede mejor para su deleite y disfrute :) Ojalá me apoyen con review, comentario y/o sugerencia, para poder mejorar cada día más. Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de propiedad del genial Craig Bartlett**


End file.
